Mine
by danielizabethx
Summary: The boys get married, and Burt has a gift. Written for singslikeagirl on tumblr for the Klaine wedding Exchange!


**Written for singslikeagirl over on tumblr for the Klaine Wedding Exchange on lj! **

* * *

The air was crisp and cool, perfect for a late spring morning. The flowers and trees were all in bloom, spreading a sweet smell through the breeze. The guests had long ago filled the chairs set up along the edge of the light gray walkway. Bouquets of roses were attached to the ends of each row of seating, lovely red and yellow.

Cooper and Finn walked down the aisle, side by side, as the soft music floated through the air in the small private area of the park. Everyone was watching them as they made their way to the front, where the minister was waiting. They separated and stood on opposite sides of the small platform that had been set up. The music changed to the traditional wedding march as Blaine appeared at the end of the aisle. His parents, Michael and Sulee, stood on either side of him, arms linked through his.

The crowd smiled as they watched them walk, then as Blaine hugged his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then as he hugged his father before taking his place in front of the minister.

"Lookin' good," Cooper whispered.

Blaine smiled and then turned his attention back to the aisle, which Kurt was now coming down. Burt and Carole stood on either side of him, their arms linked just as Blaine's had been with his parents. A quick hug and kiss on the cheek for each of them, and then Kurt was standing across from the love of his life, a smile firmly etched on his face.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two men," the minister began. "They have chosen to write their own vows, so..." He gestured to Blaine with a small smile. "On you go."

"Kurt." Blaine took a deep breath. "I love you, so much, and I can't imagine a day without you by my side. When I think about the future, you're always there, and now we get to show the people in our lives just how much we love each other." He chuckled softly, and glanced at the crowd. His mom was crying softly, dabbing at her eyes with what he assumed was his dad's hanky. All of their friends from high school and college were there as well. "I can't do much without you, Kurt, and I am so glad you asked me to marry you. You're my teenage dream, and I am so lucky to be standing here with you today."

Sniffing, Kurt smiled at the man who was about to become his husband. "Blaine, you mean more to me than I think you realize. You saved me and gave me courage, you were my sunshine when the horizon was dark and gray." A single tear slipped from Kurt's eye and slowly trailed down his cheek. "I love you more than words can express, and I'm so happy that you're mine."

The minister smiled, and turned to each of the best men. "The rings?" Finn and Cooper both dug into their pockets and handed the rings to the minister. He then handed them to Kurt and Blaine. "Blaine, do you promise to love and cherish this man, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Blaine slid the silver band up Kurt's finger.

"And Kurt, do you promise to love and cherish this man, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Kurt smiled as he slid the matching silver band into Blaine's finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss!"

The two men leaned towards the other and pressed their lips together as the guests clapped and cheered. The held each other close as the music started back up for their walk back down the aisle as husbands. The guests stood and clapped for them as Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand towards the small area they had set up for photos.

The photographer was making his way over, hurrying from the ceremony spot, as the happy couple slowly made their way over. They took several pictures together and with their best men and families as the rest of the guests filed to the reception area. After they were done with their portion of the pictures, both families followed the guests.

"We're finally alone, Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Kurt grinned, grabbing Blaine's tie and pulling him forward.

"That we are, Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and tucked his head into the crook of the taller man's neck - right where he belonged. "Can we stay here forever?"

"Unfortunately, no, but we do have a few minutes before people might start wondering where we are."

Blaine hummed and held on a bit tighter. He couldn't believe that they were finally married, after years of being together and months of planning, they were here, they were married. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt kissed the side of Blaine's head. "C'mon, we should get to the reception."

* * *

The reception went according to plan, something both Kurt and Blaine were grateful for. It seemed as though everyone had a great time dancing on the small dance floor set up in the center of the tables. The whole afternoon was filled with music and chatter as the guests enjoyed themselves. The newlyweds made their way around, talking with old friends and family they hadn't seen in years. By the time the party started to wind down, both boys were exhausted. Kurt led Blaine over to their table and made him sit down and relax for a few minutes while they ate some more of their now cold food.

After a while, Burt came over and plopped down next to Kurt. "Hey, kid."

"Hi, Dad." Kurt smiled. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did." Burt nodded. "Look, there was something I wanted to talk with you boys about before you left for your honeymoon."

Both boys sat up a bit straighter and leaned in. "What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"Nothin' serious." The older Hummel assured them. "Just my wedding gift to you." He looked down to dig into his pants pocket, missing the way both of his boys relaxed quite a bit. When he pulled his hand out of his pocket, a small gold key was resting in his palm. "This is a key to a safety deposit box at the Lima bank." Holding out for one of the boys to take, which Blaine did, he continued. "Some of your mom's jewelry is in there, along with some savings bonds we bought when you were a baby."

"Why are you giving it to us?" Kurt asked, his voice soft.

"Because I want you to have it just in case," Burt answered. "Look, kid, I know you guys can take care of yourselves, but I'm your dad and I worry. Those bonds are worth a lot now, and if you were to cash them in, you'd have a lot of money. I'm not sayin' you need it, but you might."

Both Kurt and Blaine smiled and leaned over to hug Burt. "Thank you," they both murmured.

* * *

The day had been long and eventful, and by the time the Anderson-Hummels made it home, they just wanted to collapse into bed. They were leaving the next morning for Paris, their honeymoon destination, so they carefully stripped off their tuxedos and hung them up before crawling into bed. Blaine immediately rolled over and snuggled back into Kurt's warm embrace; he loved being the little spoon.

"I love you," Kurt murmured into Blaine's ear before pressing a gentle kiss to the soft skin under his ear.

Blaine smiled. "I love you, too."


End file.
